The Wolf and the Hedgebat
by Wolfess19
Summary: Shadow 'telports' his kids - Isis and Terios - to Inuyasha's world to escape their situation in Westopolis, only to face another situation. I know it's kinda lame, but I can't think of something better at the moment. Crossover pairing: Kouga x OC  Isis
1. Escape To Another Dimension

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

_Author's note: I meant to post this last year before 'Legendary Werewolf', but my USB caught a virus and all the files were deleted, this 8th story included. Anyway, here it is_ ^_^

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 1: Escape to another Dimension**

CRASH! KABOOM! Westopolis is under attack – a whole army of Shadow Androids had gone on a rampage through the city, searching for one thing and one thing only. "Search everywhere!" commanded their android leader, "Destroy anything that stands in your way, but bring the specimen alive!" Hidden in an alley, Isis held her breath as a small group of Shadow Androids stormed past her. "Phew…" she breathed out, "That was close." She then felt some movement in the baby sling against her chest. Smiling, she tickled her baby brother's soft, white ears. "Don't worry, Terios," she whispered, "Those androids are not gonna get either of us."

"Isis, where are you?" shouted Shadow in the distance. His daughter flew to him; he hugged her close, relieved she's still in one piece. "What's with those androids?" asked Isis as he released her, "Have they gone (beep!) haywire or something?" Terios began to cry; Isis comforted him until he stopped. "I dunno what's going on, actually…" replied Shadow, "But I did hear that some computer virus got into them." Isis hoped her mother – Rouge – would hurry up if that's the case. Terios squeals as he tugs at his sister's red shirt. "With the whole city crawling with those things, how am I supposed to hide?" she asked. Shadow replied, "I know…but the best thing you could do is –" but stopped in mid-sentence as he suddenly sees a missile heading straight towards them. Grabbing his daughter by the shoulders, he yelled, "Get down!" She shrieked as the missile zoomed over them.

KABOOM! Debris flies everywhere as one part of a building gets blown to bits, forcing the entire structure to collapse. Fortunately, Isis used Chaos Shield to prevent them from being crushed…but her energy is slowly fading away as its weight was too much for her to hold back. Shadow managed to crawl out and noticed that his two kids are still trapped in the rubble; his daughter's Chaos Shield is fading and his son was crying from being accidentally dropped n the ground – luckily, he's got some protective padding to cushion the fall. Left with no other choice, Shadow Chaos Controlled them to a safer dimension just as Isis fainted and the building fell in their place. _Don't worry, kids_, he thought, _I'll bring you home once this whole thing is over_. He then looked at the city's condition, wondering if it'll ever end soon.


	2. New Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 2: New Acquaintances**

Meanwhile that day…Kouga is sitting at the edge of a river, relaxing. _Too bad Kagome isn't here_, he thought, _It sure feels lonely without her_. As he stood up to stretch himself, something small and black floating on the river caught the corner of his eyes. It's not far away, so he quickly stepped into the water – shivering a bit because it was cold – and caught the object as it floated right towards him, cradling it gently in his arms as he went back onto the land. At first glance, he could tell it's a girl.

_What are you?_ he wondered as he laid her on the ground and took a good look at her appearance, _You're neither a human nor a youkai – you don't smell like either of them – but you are really cute_. Sniffing her, he caught a faint scent of a strong perfume, along with…something else; he gasped as she came to. Isis slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh…where am I?" she asked herself before placing her hand on her chest…and gasped when she realized the baby sling was empty. "Oh no…" she mumbled as she double-checked the slackened bundle of cloth. As she stood up, she didn't seem to hear Kouga ask her if she lost something; instead she flew up to a tree, frantically shouting her baby brother's name over and over. _Who's Terios? Could that be the other scent I picked up?_ wondered the wolf youkai. "Calm down!" he ordered her. Isis finally heard him; looked down and asked, "Who the hell are you?" and glided down to the ground. "I'm Kouga, the leader of the youkai wolf tribe," he introduced himself, but Isis suddenly flew away – more from being determined to find her brother than fright – before he could continue. "Hey, we're not done talking. Get back here!" he said.

Before she could say anything, a falcon youkai caught Isis in its huge claws! Kouga immediately rushed towards them, but was unable to catch up as he reached the edge of a cliff, growling as the youkai got away with her.

Meanwhile…Inuyasha and his friends are rushing in an open field. "A falcon youkai, huh?" asked the half-demon, "Wasn't that the same one we saw flying above the village just the other day?" Miroku confirmed it, saying they were recent rumors about it flying around for human and youkai flesh. Shippou whimpered in fright as he thought of the monster tearing and eating him up. "Don't worry, Shippou…you won't be next," assured the monk. Just as Sango insisted that they should just find it, Kirara growled and looked up. "There it is!" shouted Sango. "Well, that was easy," commented Inuyasha as he smirked. He then stared at a peculiar object in its claws. "Hey, it's carrying something," he said, "Kagome, shoot it down!" and held the said girl steady behind him. "You don't have to tell me twice," she replied, already aiming at it before releasing the arrow and hitting it right in the eyes. "Bullseye! Nice shot, Kagome!" commented Shippou.

They immediately rushed to the area where the falcon youkai had dropped dead…and Inuyasha took a closer look at the thing in its claws; Isis was struggling to get herself out. Kagome and the others stared at her, all having confused expressions on their faces.

"What the (beep) is this (beep) claw made of?" growled the hedgebat, "I can't break free!" Inuyasha, the first to snap out of his confused state, ordered her to stay still; Isis had no choice but to obey. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" he yelled, slashing the claw to pieces allowing Isis to break out. "Thanks," she said as she stretched her cramped body; she then noticed everyone staring at her. "Uh…what?" she asked. "You're a strange-looking youkai (demon)," replied Shippou, Isis raised an eyebrow at his comment. "But…you're very pretty," he added, smiling at her. Isis giggled. "Thanks for the compliment, kid…but I'm not a youkai," she told him. "And it's obvious you're not a human either," said Kagome, "So who – or what – are you?" For some reason, Isis expected that question to pop up everytime. "I'm Isis the Hedgebat – I'm half-hedgehog, half-bat," she replied. Suddenly, her ears twitched as she picked up an unfamiliar sound. Turning away from the group, she scans her surroundings as her ears continued to twitch momentarily. Inuyasha thought – for a second, at least – that she was a hanyou (half-demon) like himself…but then he sniffed something on her. "That smell…" he mumbled, frowning. "What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "Well…" the hanyou replied, "One is the scent of a strong perfume, and the other is coming from that baby sling around her chest…but she smells mostly like…" he growled before he asked, "Are you Kouga's ally?" Sango tells him that Isis isn't even listening to them at the moment; watched her kneel and put her hands on the ground. "Isis, what are you – " began Sango, only to be silenced as the hedgebat put up one of her hands in a silent gesture of 'shut up'. "It's coming from below…" she replied, her bat senses tingling confirming her suspicions. The low rumbling she heard got louder – until it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Thanks to her bat senses, Isis immediately jumped backwards just as a rock youkai emerged from the ground. The hedgebat's eyes traveled all the way up, estimating the youkai's height. "Keh…just another small fry," said Inuyasha as he took out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome, noticing that Isis was still staring calmly at the youkai, turned her eyes towards what the hedgebat's eyes were locked onto…and noticed something glowing in the youkai's right eye. Recognizing that glow, Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha, there's a shikon fragment in its right eye!" and Inuyasha immediately uses Windscar on that area…but then realized that it has no effect and it angered the youkai. "Kagome, look out!" screamed the hanyou as the rock youkai's gigantic hand rapidly moved towards her…but Isis' Chaos Shield protected her from being squashed. "Whoa…" was all Inuyasha and his friends could say as they noted how strong her shield is – in fact, it deflected the rock youkai's hand! Looking to her left, Isis sees a fast-flowing river. "Hey rockhead, follow me!" she taunted as she flew away, luring the rock youkai away from the group. As it got closer to the river, she then used Chaos Windblast and sent a huge wall of water straight at it. She then finished it off with Chaos Blast, and the soaked rock youkai crumbled into millions of pieces. Just as Isis was about to pick up the shikon fragment, she fainted due to overusing her energy.

2 hours later…Isis regained consciousness and found Shippou sitting beside her, wagging his tail; Kagome was stroking Isis' ears. "You finally woke up," she said, "How do you feel?" Isis said she's okay – but just a bit dizzy – and slowly sat up, shaking her head as she groaned quietly. "Here, drink this," said Sango, handing her a cup filled with a thick red liquid. The hedgebat took a sip. "Tastes like blood," she commented. She then caught Shippou poking a dead snake nearby. "Snake blood?" she screamed. "Calm down, okay?" said Sango, "It'll help regain your strength and replace the blood you've lost earlier." Inuyasha picked up the discarded baby sling from the floor and sniffed it; he asked Isis what the scent clinging onto it was. "My baby brother, Terios," sighed Isis as she stood up, "I gotta find him. He needs me!" But she stumbled onto one knee as her strength failed her. "Here, let me help," offered Miroku as she struggled to stand up. He did, intentionally touching her butt as well. Isis suddenly grabbed his wrist and tossed him away. "(Beep) pervert!" she yelled. Sango sweatdropped as Miroku groaned quietly. "You're strong for someone that small," he commented, laughing nervously. "Hey, I'm strong too!" claimed Shippou, who was suddenly grabbed by the tail by Inuyasha. "Oh really?" he mocked, smirking as the fox youkai rants and struggled to get down. "Inuyasha, sit!" ordered Kagome; Isis giggled as she watched the hanyou fall flat face-first to the ground. Ignoring him, Kagome said, "Isis, you could stay with us…we'll help you find your baby brother." Inuyasha sat up, clearly fed up of Kagome's 'usual action'. Isis asked if she meant that, or they just want her to join because of what she did to earlier that day. "Both," admitted Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him. "What?" Something I said?" he asked, hoping he didn't make another stupid mistake. Miroku then backed him up by claiming there's an advantage – Inuyasha could help sniff out Terios while Isis abilities could make things easier for the journey that lay ahead.

After accepting Kagome's offer and getting introduced to them, Isis decided to rest for a bit so she could regain her energy completely. _Don't worry, Terios…_she thought,_ I'm coming!_


	3. Unfriendly Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 3: Unfriendly Meeting**

The next day…Inuyasha and his friends set out on another adventure, while Isis walked along with them as she admired the scenery. Little did they know that Kouga was watching them, hiding in the shadows. Unfortunately…

"Kouga, I know you're here," growling Inuyasha, glaring at a certain spot, "Come out, you stupid wolf!" Kagome tells him to calm down as Kouga walked over to them. "I'm sure he was just passing by," she added. "Oh, you again…" said Isis, recognizing him, "The first guy I met when I came here." Kouga smiled, relieved that she's okay; he suddenly hugged her saying, "I thought the falcon youkai has already eaten you." Isis wasn't happy about this 'reunion'. "Get off me, bastard!" she yelled, pushing him away; Kouga looked dumbfounded. Sango asked if she has met him before. The hedgebat was about to reply until Kouga intervened, "I _rescued_ her from drowning in the river yesterday." Slightly angered, Isis used a weak Chaos Spear on his torso. Kouga yelped, massaging the sore spot. "What was that for?" he asked angrily. "First of all, I wasn't drowning," the hedgebat pointed out, "Second of all, just be glad that wasn't my full power." Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if Kouga is attracted to Isis, or it was just his imagination. Kagome was probably wondering the same thing, but decided to push that aside. "Anyway…Kouga, why are you here?" she asked the wolf youkai. "Isn't it obvious? I wanna talk to this girl," he replied, looking at Isis. Miroku asked is there was something going on between those two. "Hell no!" replied Isis, using Chaos Shield as Kouga tried to touch her, "Stay away from me idiot." Sango sighed, knowing that Miroku's question has been clearly answered; Shippou and Inuyasha were getting suspicious themselves. "Isis, I think Kouga likes you," commented the hanyou, snickering as Kouga blushed in admittance. "Well…" the wolf youkai stuttered, "It was…_love at first sight_." Isis had enough of this nonsense. " 'Love at first sight' my (beep)!" she growled, glaring at Kouga as her eyes turned purple, "You're not my type, so leave me alone already!" And just as they appeared, her eyes' colour faded back to red as she blinked. Shippou seemed to be the only one who noticed it. _Her eyes…_he thought, _Was it just my imagination?_

Before Shippou could ask her, a swarm of youkai suddenly appeared in the sky…and among them was a very familiar villain. "Naraku…!" growled Inuyasha and Kouga at the same time, earning a snicker from the evil hanyou. Isis, somehow terrified of Naraku's sudden appearance, noticed a tiny squirming bundle in his arms. She instantly recognized the furry white ears.

"Terios!" Isis shouted. The said baby hedgebat cried; she glared as Naraku comforted him. "Let him go!" she demanded. Naraku smirked. "Well, well…" he replied, "You must be the offspring's mother." Isis felt quite offended. "I'm _not_ his mother!" she said as she clenched her fists; immediately flew towards him; screamed as a youkai knocks her back to the ground, leaving deep scratch marks – which are slightly bleeding – on her stomach. Isis groaned in pain and slowly got up. "Are you okay, Isis?" asked Kagome, earning a nod from the wounded hedgebat; Isis growled as she stared at Naraku. "Naraku, you bastard…what are you gonna do with Isis' brother?" demanded Inuyasha. Naraku snickered again. "I don't see anything funny, you – " started Isis, yelping as miasma attacked her from the inside, cutting her off in mid-sentence as she kneeled onto one knee. "Isis!" screamed a worried Sango, gasping as the hedgebat suddenly collapsed and fainted, "No!" She hurriedly began to check for a pulse. "Pathetic…" mocked the evil hanyou, "A weakling like her is nothing but scum to me." Just when he though he was victorious over that issue, he heard muffled evil laughter. Miroku was the first to notice Isis stirring and standing up.. "Sango, move away from her! She's…she's…" he trailed off as he sensed something was wrong. _This can't be happening!_ Shippou screamed mentally.


	4. Unleashing the Demon Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 4: Unleashing the Demon Within**

Everyone could only scare disbelievingly at Isis as she slowly starts to transform – her crimson highlights and eyes changed to lavender, her fingernails turned into razor-sharp claws, her wings had metal on the tips, and a fiery aura surrounded the entire hedgebat. Within seconds, she had fully transformed into Demon Isis right before their eyes.

Isis smirked, and speaking in a demon-like voice, she said, "I'm no ordinary hedgebat." She then flew into the sky, destroying the entire swarm of youkai with her claws as she flew through them, laughing evilly. Inuyasha could smell the blood seeping from the wounds on her stomach, realizing that it didn't smell the same as before – it…changed in a way. What the (beep) is going on?he thought. "Interesting…" said an intrigued Naraku, "A creature that transforms into a youkai when agitated." He then strengthened his barrier as she tried to claw him, deflecting her. "Not strong enough, are you?" he mocked. Miroku stopped Inuyasha from using Kongosouha, saying that he'll hurt Terios if something goes wrong; the hanyou had no choice but to agree on his terms. Isis suddenly disappeared and reappeared inside Naraku's barrier. "Isis, are you crazy?" screamed Inuyasha. Isis didn't seem to hear him and she slashed him countless times with her claws, only to growl as she watched him reform quickly. "It's useless, Isis! You can't kill him that way!" shouted Kouga. "Get out of there! You'll be killed!" screamed Kagome. "Shut up, Kagome!" yelled the demon hedgebat, "I'm not leaving without –" but she was cut off as Naraku dug his nails into her neck, injecting a huge amount of miasma. "You may be a youkai…" he told her as he watched her lose consciousness and detransforms, "But you're nothing like one." Isis laughed weakly. "You have no idea," she added before being thrown out of the barrier as she fainted. "Get back here!" shouted Inuyasha as his nemesis turned away. "Damn it!" he cursed as he missed his target with Kongosouha. "Guys, get over here!" ordered Shippou. Everyone runs up to him. "Look," he added, pointing at Isis' neck.

To their surprise, they watched the miasma flow out of her wounds and assemble itself into a shadowy illusion of Isis' demon transformation which they saw earlier. Kagome gasped as the miasma flowed back into the hedgebat, closing up the wounds in the process. Shippou knelt close to her and checked her pulse. "She's still alive," he said, "The miasma should've killed her by now," and backed away a bit as Isis opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Sango as Isis sat up, "Why didn't you tell us that you could transform?" Inuyasha didn't look happy – or even relieved – either. "I can't believe you lied to us about not being a youkai," he said, "The scent of your blood smelled so different earlier." Isis stayed silent and stood up. "So what's the deal of hiding it?" he pressed on. Isis didn't reply and simply turned away. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Shippou as she began to walk away. Apparently, everyone seemed to have questions for her. "I need to be alone…" she finally replied, looking at them as she shed a tear, "It's obvious you don't want a monster like me." Inuyasha suddenly felt guilty. "Are you…crying?" he asked, only to have Isis turn her back on him. He started to apologize, but then she told him, "You don't need to apologize, Inuyasha. Besides…there was one other reason why I can't stay with you." Kagome asked what she meant by that. Isis looked up to the sky, and had a sudden flashback of all the terrible events she had been through in the past. "The answer is in your backpack," the hedgebat finally replied, "I hope you'll understand." She then spread her wings and flew away without another word. Miroku commented that Isis looked pretty upset; looking at a guilty Inuyasha, he said, "Hey, it's not your fault." The hanyou knew that, but he still felt sorry for her. Kagome, meanwhile, was searching through her bag for the 'answer' Isis told her about. Kouga sighed, admitting that he felt the same for Isis. "I can't believe she was blaming herself," he pointed out. "Maybe this is why," said Kagome, holding up a folded piece of paper.

As they leaned closer as Kagome unfolded the paper, they saw four pictures with written descriptions:

_Pyro the Hedgehog (GUN computer hacker), killed by Mephilles during an attack at GUN HQ_

_Frost the Hedgehog (Pyro's older brother), killed by Mephilles during an ambush at Central City Park_

_Nina the Hedgebat (ancient Egyptian sorceress), killed by Mephilles during the war at Westopolis_

_Mona the Hedgebat (my twin sister), killed twice by my own hands – both clone no. 1 and clone no. 2_

"She intentionally killed her own sister?" said Kagome as she sheds a tear, "That's…that's awful!" Inuyasha hugged her tenderly as she sobbed; he feels the same way as she does. "So that's it…" said Miroku, "She's afraid she might kill one of us, just as she killed Mona," and comforted a sobbing Sango. Kouga, refusing to believe those words, ran off in Isis' direction despite Shippou's attempts to stop him.


	5. Isis vs Kagura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 5: Isis vs. Kagura**

Meanwhile…Isis is soaring through the sky, desperately trying to find Naraku and – hopefully – Terios. As she continued her search, a strong gust of wind suddenly blew her off balance and she crashed to the ground, slightly bruised from the impact. Looking up, she saw a woman standing before her. "Who the hell are you?" asked the irritated hedgebat as she stood up. "I'm Kagura, the wind-user…" said the woman, "You, on the other hand, must be the 'hedgebat' Naraku told me about." Isis growled. "I see…you've just met him," she added. "That was minutes ago," said Isis, "And since you're one of Naraku's henchmen…" she paused as she charged some power in her hands, "I'll destroy you!" and used Chaos Spear, gasps as she noticed a barrier around Kagura. "You bitch…" she cursed, glaring at her. Her new adversary giggled. "I'm not here to fight you, so calm down," said Kagura. Isis stayed in a defensive position. "Fine then…" she continued, "Naraku said that if you join us, you and your brother will remain unharmed until you go home." Isis snickered and replied, "Only someone stupid enough would do that." Transforming into Demon Isis, she added, "I work alone!"

"Chaos Windblast!" shouted the hedgebat, sending a tornado directly towards her opponent. Kagura's barrier suddenly disappeared as the wind struck it, but she escaped into the skies before Isis could make another move. _Damn it!_ thought Kagura, _Naraku didn't tell me that she's a wind-user herself! _As Isis detransformed as she watched Kagura disappear in the distance, she ended up thinking about Naraku's offer.

"Forget it, Isis," someone behind her said, "It could be a trap." Isis turned and looked at Kouga. "You saw and heard everything?" she asked. Kouga nodded in reply. "Why did you follow me anyway?" she added. The wolf youkai simply shrugged. "What else? I can't just leave you like that," he replied. Turning away, Isis told him that he's lying and followed her for some other reason. "Isis, wait!" he called as she started walking away; to his relief, she stopped in her tracks. "I could help you find your brother," he offered. "I don't need your help…" she replied, "I prefer to work alone, wolf-boy." But Kouga wouldn't leave it at that – he ran and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it's because you're afraid of killing me in your youkai form, I don't care!" he said. He sighed, knowing that's he's become a bit too persistent. "Just…" he continued, "Just stay with me. I won't leave your side…I promise," he assured her. Isis suddenly felt her anger drizzle away, replaced by another emotion. "Kouga…" she whispered, suddenly turning and hugging him as she continued, "Thank you." Relieved that she's not gonna fly away again, he comforted her as she cried softly.

Meanwhile…Kagura has returned to Naraku's castle. "She refused, huh?" said the evil hanyou, "That's too bad. You two would've made a good team…right, Terios?" A faint outline of a silhouette stood behind him, his entire figure hidden in the shadows. "Yeah…if only my elder sister hadn't turned down your offer," replied the male hedgebat. Kagura gasped as she recognized the pair of blue eyes peeking out from the shadows. _Is this…really her brother?_ she wondered.


	6. Sibling Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 6: Sibling Reunion**

.A few days later…Inuyasha and his gang are in a village, visiting. "Kouga and Isis are nowhere to be seen," said Sango, "Where could they be?" Inuyasha replied, "Who cares…at least that wolf's nowhere near Kagome." He suddenly sniffed something. "Yeah, but I can't help thinking –" said Kagome, cutting off as Inuyasha suddenly ran in a certain direction; forcing her and the others to catch up with him. "There's no doubt – it's Isis' perfume!" claimed the hanyou, "The scent's fresh too." Shippou asked if he was sure, yelping as he bumped into his leg as he suddenly stopped; falls flat on his back. They couldn't believe who they saw right before them. Kouga, what are you doing here?" asked Miroku as the youkai leaned against the tree. "Standing guard," Kouga replied, who then noticed Inuyasha sniffing him. "What, dog-turd?" he asked annoyingly. Inuyasha detected _perfume_ on his rival – and it's the same odour he was following just seconds ago. "Are you trying to trick me, you _gay_ wimpy wolf?" he yelled as he glared at him. The wolf youkai got even more irritated that he usually was with him. "_I'm not gay_ and what the (beep) are you taking about?" he yelled back, silenced suddenly by the rustling leaves above him. "Shut up, guys!" ordered a familiar female voice; Isis hung herself upside down on a branch, annoyed as she commented about a 'rude wakeup call'. "There you are!" Sango called out as she smiled at her, "I was getting worried about you. Isis dropped down next to Kouga and stood up; Shippou followed suit as he stood up from the ground. "Did you find your brother yet?" asked the little kitsune. Isis sighed in reply – he took that answer as a 'no'. Miroku added that Naraku wasn't around either. Just then, the hedgebat's ears started to twitch. "That sound…" she mumbled, looking up at the sky only to notice a dark figure heading towards them. "Probably just a bird," said Kagome…but on closer inspection as she squinted at it… "Guys, get behind me!" commanded Isis, immediately using Chaos Shield to deflect the wind approaching them.

As their 'attacker' landed before them, Isis recognized certain familiar features: it was _another_ hedgebat, with black fur and red highlights, white hedgehog ears, blue eyes, and black leathery wings with red tips. Being the same height as her, Isis instantly recognized him: this is no doubt _her own brother_, Terios the Hedgebat!

"Hey sis…" he greeted as he sneered, "I grew up pretty quick, huh?" Isis looked dumbfounded, wondering what she should say to him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he teased, laughing evilly. Inuyasha confirmed that it's her brother standing right before them; Kouga can't help but agree – he looked like his sister anyway. Still confused – but cautious – she walked closer to him. "Terios?" she asked, earning a nod, "But how? I mean, you were –" but was silenced as he continued, "Just a baby when you last saw me?" He smirked, saying that Naraku – he wasn't that bad…to him – did this. He further added that he _promised_ to send him and his sister home together – he wants to see the looks on his parents' faces once they see him. The female hedgebat glared in return. "They'll _freak out_, Terios!" she claimed, "I can't believe you let him do that to you!" Her brother didn't seem fazed by her outburst. "Hey, come on…I was helpless," he said. He then noticed Kagome staring intently at him. Annoyed, he asked, "What the (beep) is your –" but was cut off as she blurted the reason why he looks and acts older – a black shikon fragment was placed near his heart, causing the sudden growth spurt. Terios snapped his fingers, sarcastically commenting, "Bingo! You got that right," and laughed…but stopped abruptly. "Playtime's over," he announced, disappearing suddenly. "Where'd he go?" asked Shippou as he frantically looked around. Terios suddenly reappeared behind him and grabbed the kitsune by the neck, choking him. "Isis, you got a choice: _come with me now_ or _I'll choke this kid to death_!" offered the male hedgebat. Isis growled and clenched her fists. "Hurry…" pleaded Shippou as his grip tightened, "I…can't…breathe…!" Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and ordered him to let go. When he didn't, he used Windscar – Terios immediately dodged and released Shippou in the process, who was coughing as he lay flat on the ground. "Oh well," sighed Terios, "You gave me no choice…but to use force!" and transformed into _Demon Terios_. Isis followed suit as her transformation took over. "Stay out of this, guys!" she ordered as she looked at everyone else.

Before anyone could even protest, both demon hedgebats charged towards each other, claws outstretched and teeth bared as they prepare to attack. Isis only managed to scratch Terios on his left arm, but she unknowingly let her guard down and his claws buried themselves into her right lung, damaging the organ as he pulled out. "Critically injured already? Too bad…" mocked the male hedgebat as he watched his sister pant heavily before him…but then looked confused as she laughed evilly. "This is nothing…" she said as she regained her breath, "I've suffered worse injuries. And the best part is…_I can't die_!" and pounced on him, digging her claws into his shoulders as she pinned him down. Just as she was about to make another move, Terios bit into her left arm and ripped off some of the flesh, releasing himself from her grasp. "Stubborn, aren't you?" growled Terios as he spat out the chunk, glaring at his angry sister. "I'll let you go this time…we'll meet again," he added, and then flew away without saying another word.

Kagome slowly approached the wounded female hedgebat, but flinched as she shouted, "Don't come any closer!" She then looked at the damage caused by her brother, cursing silently to herself as blood continued to leak out of her. "Isis, we need to close up those wounds before you bleed to death," suggested Kagome, but Isis shook her head and said, "I don't need any medical attention," and used Chaos Regeneration to heal herself, detransforming at the same time. "What are you gonna do now?" asked Kouga, "Kill your brother since he had already sided with Naraku?" Isis answered, "I don't know anymore. One side of me wants him dead, but the other wants him alive." She then turned to them and said, "I'll go look for him myself. Don't even think of following me…_especially_ you, Kouga." And with that, she took off to the skies. Little did they know that the worst was about to come…

Meanwhile…Terios had just returned and reported the situation to Naraku. "She's still refusing…" said the evil hanyou, "She's more stubborn than I thought." He then looked up as one of his saimyoushou buzzed him a message, snickering when he heard that Isis is all alone. "Terios, rest a bit. I'll send Kagura instead," ordered Naraku.


	7. Close Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 7: Close Call**

Back to Inuyasha and his friends…night has fallen and the group has set up camp near the youkai wolf tribe's cave. Shippou and Kirara had already fallen asleep.

"Do we have to stay close to wimpy wolf's cave?" Inuyasha complained, "I can't stand their stench!" Miroku replied by telling him to stop complaining _and_ that it was Kouga's request. The hanyou countered by saying it was probably because Isis had left them _and_ he might use the chance to flirt with Kagome. "I don't think so…he stopped going for me ever since she showed up," said Kagome. "I wonder where she few off to…" wondered Sango, "She must be feeling kinda lonely by now." As if he was there listening to the conversation, Kouga approached them. "Actually, she doesn't mind being alone at times," he explained, taking a seat with them, "She's used to it." Miroku wasn't convinced, suggesting that maybe Naraku was planning to use this opportunity to get her; Kagome couldn't help but wonder the same thing. "I feel like a worried parent whenever I think of her," she sighed. Inuyasha decided to look up at the sky…and saw Kagura. "What the…what's Kagura up to?" he asked. Kouga looked up and suddenly became alert. "She's probably after Isis!" he claimed, "I gotta stop her!" and began to run in the same direction Kagura had gone. "You guys stay where you are! I'll handle this!" he shouted in the distance. "If you say so," replied Inuyasha as he shrugged; the others agree with him.

Several miles away…Isis made a hasty landing on the ground after surviving an ambush from a swarm of saimyoushou. She managed to eliminate all but one, which successfully stung her in the heart. Staring at her reflection in a nearby river, she sighed sadly as she imagined Terios sneering at her. "Why?" she cried out as she clawed at the water's surface, intending to wipe out her brother's image.

"Still alive after that ambush?" asked Kagura, earning a glare from Isis, "The poison should've gotten you by now." Isis boasted that the poison was too weak for her…but whimpered silently, admitting that their stings hurt. "I thought so," replied Kagura. Walking and kneeling before her, she added, "You know…the poison gets stronger in the presence of miasma." Isis' eyes widened as she gasped, learning of the dangerous threat she was placed in. "An effective weapon, don't you think?" continued her adversary. _The miasma's still in my body! _Isis screamed mentally, whimpering in pain. "I could get it out…" offered Kagura, "But _only_ if you come with me." Isis tried to crawl away instead, collapsing seconds later. "I'd rather die…" panted the hedgebat, "But I can't." As she coughed out a little blood, she added, "I'm…_immortal_," and winced as the pain intensified. Kagura was impressed – an immortal hedgebat would make an interesting ally. Picking up the weakened hedgebat, she stood up…only to be ordered to put her down by a protective wolf youkai. She turned and glared at him. _Kouga!_ Isis praised as she recognized his voice; biting Kagura's arm, she got dropped to the ground and wasted no time in dragging herself to him. Kagura looked at the fresh bite wound. "Even in a poisoned state, your bite is still quite strong," she commented, watching Kouga pick up the hedgebat. "Give it up, wolf boy. She deserves to be with her brother," she claimed. "In your (beep) dreams!" he countered, "I won't let her side with Naraku." He then followed a buzzing saimyoushou as it floated behind Kagura. _Go back without her?_ she thought, _Very well_. Taking out a feather, she flew away as if my magic.

Kouga ignored her and looked at Isis, who's suddenly shivering and sweating as she managed to whisper, "The poison and miasma…I can't stand it much longer." Shocked when he heard her words, he hurriedly ran back home, holding the sick hedgebat close to his chest.

Minutes later… "Guys, she needs help!" shouted Kouga, startling Shippou and Kirara awake as he _nearly_ stepped on them. Inuyasha placed a hand over Isis' forehead and said, "She's burning up. What happened to her?" and the wolf youkai explained everything while Kagome prepared some medicine. As they brought her into the cave, all Kouga could think was, _Will she be okay?_

Meanwhile…Naraku is holding another meeting with Kagura and Terios. "She was badly poisoned," reported Kagura, "But that wolf youkai arrived before I could take her away." Terios growled angrily upon his sister's refusal, slowly transforming into a demon hedgebat as his anger intensified. "Calm down," ordered Naraku, "Save your energy for later." Terios immediately relaxed and detransformed. "My sister's tougher than I thought," he said, "But she'll probably back down because of _this_…" and transformed into something more powerful and dangerous than before, earning a smirk from Naraku.


	8. Kouga's Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 8: Kouga's Confession**

Back to Inuyasha and company…thanks to Kagome, the miasma had been purified and the poison was neutralized; Isis is sleeping peacefully.

"That was a close call," Shippou mentioned as Kirara meowed as an agreement, "Any longer, she would've died." Kouga disagreed, saying that he heard her claim she's 'immortal'. "It's true," replied the hedgebat as she heard him; woke up. Kouga supported her as she sat up. "I was born that way," she explained. The kitsune didn't believe her…but then wished he did – Isis picked up a dagger and stabbed herself in the heart as proof of her claim. As she pulled it out and showed the blood, Isis further told them, "I've been critically injured _and_ hospitalized countless times, but I never died…not even from losing a great amount of blood." Closing the wound with Chaos Regeneration, she stayed silent. "Heh, lucky you," said Inuyasha, "I bet you even tried _killing yourself_." Kagome cleared her throat, and before he knew it – "Sit boy!" she called out, forcing him to fall flat on his face. "You should _never_ say such things to her," she scolded him. Inuyasha mumbled, "_Now_ you tell me," and sat up, massaging his face. "Actually, he's right…" said Isis, "_I did try to commit suicide_." Lying down and turning away from them, she explained that ever since Mona's death, she tried killing herself by any means necessary – only to fail miserably. She shed a tear as she remembered that day on the ARK, planting a bullet right between her twin sister's eyes. "There, there…" comforted Kagome as the hedgebat began to sob, stroking her fur soothingly, "Just let it go." Isis couldn't control herself. "It's…not that easy…" she managed to say, "_I killed her_!" and suddenly hugged Kagome as she began to cry softly. Kagome continued to stroke her back, still comforting her as she cried her heart out. Then just as suddenly, Isis stopped crying and gently pushed away from Kagome; wiping away her tears, she stood up. Noticing determination in her eyes, Shippou asked, "Huh? What's with that look?" Isis clenched her fists. "Crying won't bring Terios back," she replied, unclenching her hands and exposing her claws. "What?" exclaimed a shocked Miroku, "You're gonna kill him?" but was answered by her calmly shaking her head and retracting her claws. "I'll find some other way," she added, spreading her wings. Before she could leave, Kouga stopped her. "Kouga, let me go," she ordered. "No…I wanna talk to you first," he countered; looking at the others, he asked, "Could you excuse us for a bit?"

Holding her by the hand, Kouga leads Isis outside the cave towards the nearest tree, making her sit beside him on the grass below. Little did they know that Inuyasha and company were quietly following them, hiding in the shadows. "Are you sure it's okay to spy on them?" whispered Shippou, but nobody replied as they watched Kouga inch closer to Isis, looking up at the starry sky.

Kouga asked, "Beautiful, aren't they?" Isis agreed; he further told her that when he was a kid, he and his father used to sit here and gaze up at the stars as stories were being told. "How sweet…" she commented as she smiled, "When was the last time you came here?" The wolf youkai frowned and replied with a heavy heart, "A long time ago." Sighing and looking down, he added, "You see…we were both sitting here when…" but he trailed off, realizing it's too painful for him to tell her what had happened. "Your dad died in this spot," she continued for him, frowning as well. Kouga looked at her. "I can tell from the look in your eyes. And…" she explained, looking at the tree, "These claw marks in the bark indicates an attack several years ago." He commented, "You've got good eyes," and the two of them looked back up at the stars. "My father always said that whenever I felt lost, I could always look at the stars…and I can tell that's he's there, looking down at me," he told her, smiling. Isis didn't share his emotion, sighing as her dead sister came into mind. "My parents said the same thing about Mona," said Isis, looking down and curling into a ball, "Instead of being happy that she's in heaven, I feel…_guilty_." Kouga looked concerningly at her. "I hate to ask this but…" he said, holding back his regret, "Why did you kill your sister?" Isis, swallowing an apparent lump in her throat, replied, "I had no choice," and looked at her hands. "It was either my life or hers," she continued, "She _wanted_ me to end her life to save others, so I did it…but it left a painful scar in my soul – a scar that would _never_ heal." He finally understood why this topic seemed too painful for her. "No, Isis," he comforted, wrapping an arm around her, "That scar will heal…it just takes time. I know it will." Isis looked back at him. "Kouga, why are you sticking up for me?" she asked, only to be answered by silence. "Kouga?" she asked again. "Because…" he finally replied, blushing as he did so, "I care about you. I hate to see you suffer." Then, something unexpected happened – Isis kissed him on the cheek and his blush disappeared. "I knew you were gonna say that," she told him. He gently picked her up and placed her on his lap; she giggled like a little girl. "I love to see you smile," he replied in return, stroking her ears as they look in each other's eyes.


	9. Overprotective Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 9: Overprotective Shadow**

As though they've been hypnotized, the wolf and the hedgebat slowly leaned closer for a kiss; Kagome and Sango held their breath while the boys continued to stare, all watching anxiously. Unfortunately, this 'romantic scene' didn't last very long.

"Get your _filthy_ paws off my daughter, wolf!" ordered someone in the shadows. Isis and Kouga immediately broke off from each other's arms as Shadow stepped out from hiding. "As for you, come out! Show's over," he added, forcing a guilty Inuyasha and his friends to step out of their hiding place. Isis smiled; got off Kouga and ran to him. "Dad…!" she called out, hugging him, "I knew you'd come for me." Shadow hugged her back, chuckling softly; glad that's she was okay…but he noticed something was wrong. "Where's Terios?" he asked as he stopped hugging and looked at her, only to be answered by his daughter frowning and silently looking away. "Isis, what's wrong?" he further asked. Kouga stood up and walked over to them. "I'll explain everything," he replied, telling him what they've gotten themselves into. "You're lying," said Shadow, obviously not buying it, "My son is _still_ a baby, only 3 months old." Miroku said otherwise, saying it was the shikon fragment's power that caused Terios to change him physically _and_ mentally; Kagome backed him up, proving that his son is currently the same age as his daughter. "We're trying to find him, Isis' father," said Shippou, "But it's not _that_ easy to track him down." Isis began to apologize, saying that she had promised to look after him but – "It's not your fault, Isis," interrupted Shadow as he looked at her, stroking her quills, "Those things usually happen. I felt the same way when Mephilles –" but she had stopped him from saying more, shuddering as she remembered what that perpetuator did to her. "What's this?" Miroku jeered, smirking, "Isis had an _affair_ with someone else?" Isis suddenly growled and glared at him with purple eyes, silently threatening to torture him if he continues. "Now, now…I didn't mean to bring that up," he apologized, earning a slap from Sango – he deserved that anyway. As he massaged the sore area, Isis calmed down. "Serves you right," scolded Sango; looked at Shadow and said, "We're gonna continue our search tomorrow. You could come along with us, mister…?" Shadow realized he didn't properly introduce himself; does that and accepts the offer. As they head back to the wolf youkai's cave, Inuyasha whispered, "Careful, Kouga. I don't think Shadow will go easy on you about his daughter." Annoyed by that fact, he replied, "Shut up. I don't need to be reminded by a stupid hanyou." Shadow heard him. "But you might as well _watch your back_…_or else_," he warned. Kouga gulped, suddenly worried about what he might possibly do to him. _There he goes again…!_ Isis mentally complained as she sighed.


	10. Naraku's True Intentions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 10: Naraku's True Intentions**

Next day, early morning…Shadow woke up to find Isis sitting at the mouth of the cave, staring out at the beautiful scenery. Concerned about the solemn look on her face, he decided to ask her.

"You're up early," he commented as he got up and walked to her; sat next to her, "Something wrong?" Isis replied, "Can't sleep; I was thinking about Terios." Sighing, she explained that she planned to bring him back _before_ he showed up. "Isis, I'm supposed to bring you home _yesterday_," said Shadow, saying that her mother – Rouge – was getting worried. "Speaking of which…" Isis asked, looking at him, "Are those androids taken care of?" Shadow replied without hesitation, explaining that the virus was eliminated and the androids were being reprogrammed to help with repairs – but with the city's current condition, repairs _might_ take longer than expected. "Which means 'no shopping' for me," Isis quipped as she smirked. They both chuckled as the black hedgehog playfully punches her arm. "Looks like your mom will have to wait a little longer," he said as he stopped laughing, "Any idea what your brother's up to?" Isis shrugged. "Who knows?" she replied, "His original plan was to make me join Naraku's group." She further added – with determination – that she'd _never_ let that happen, _not in a million years_! "That's my girl!" praised Shadow, smirking as his daughter giggled and snuggled close to him; wrapped his arm around her in return.

Little did they know that Kouga was wide awake, listening to their conversation the whole time. _So that's it_, he thought, _Her plan was to find her brother and go home. I'll never see her again!_ He then heard Isis say, "Too bad Kouga isn't my type of guy – he's just a friend to me." Kouga's heart skipped a beat as those words pierced his ears. "I know I don't belong here," she continued, "But I'll _really_ miss him…he's been so supportive ever since we've met." Shadow added, "Then again…you said the same thing about every guy you've blind-dated back home." Kouga's eyes widened in disbelief when he heard him, suddenly realizing that Isis is 'that type of girl'. He felt his blood boil in anger, but then calmed down as he wondered, _What if she's right? Maybe I'm really not her type…I'm just a friend_. As he lay there in silence, his mind became flooded with some many thoughts about her; he couldn't think straight.

Meanwhile…Terios is walking through the dark halls of Naraku's castle when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of Naraku's voice, followed by snickering. Curious, he placed one of his ears against the door – it was slightly muffled, but he could hear clearly. "So…the hedgebat's father had arrived," said Naraku, "Once I get those three together, I'll be more powerful than before!" Terios immediately backed away from the door as his laughter echoed around him, frightened to the bone as his plan replayed itself in his head. _I gotta get outta here!_ he screamed mentally as he flew away, not bothering to look back as he fled from the castle. However, Naraku saw him out the window. _You can run, Terios…_he thought, _But you can't hide_.

Later that day…Shadow and Isis are sparring together while the others relaxed under the shade of a tree, the girls fanning themselves as the atmosphere felt hot and humid.

"Even in the heat, those two decided to train under the sun?" wondered Sango. Miroku shrugged. "Who knows?" he said, "They don't even seem exhausted after fighting off that youkai just minutes ago. It's as though it's _nothing_ compared to them, anyway." Inuyasha felt as though he was being mocked for 'not having the chance to finish it off' himself. "Well, what do you expect?" remarked Shippou as he smirked, "You're _slower_ compared to them!" and yelped as the hanyou hit him hard on the head. "What? It's true," he said as he rubbed the sore spot, "I bet you're even _jealous_!" and was rewarded with another hard hit, this time knocking him unconscious. Apart from the little conversation among them, the wolf youkai was silent. "Kouga, you're so quiet today. Is something wrong?" asked Kagome. He continued to watch Shadow and Isis sparring. "It's nothing," he finally replied, watching Isis giggle as her father pinned her down. "I can't believe Isis is just gonna leave this place…" he admitted, saying that they've only been together for only a week. "So what? She deserves to go back to her country. After all, she…" explained Inuyasha, but hadn't noticed that Kouga wasn't even listening to him as he thought to himself, _True, she wants to go home…but for some reason…_ He trailed off, wondering if he should tell them about his feelings towards her or jut let it lie undisturbed in his head. "Are you even listening to me, you (beep) wolf?" demanded Inuyasha as he glared at him. "Sit boy!" Kagome called out; Inuyasha fell flat on his face once more – who knew how many times she had done that to him already? "Oh well, we weren't listening to him that much," said Sango. By this time, Shadow and Isis stopped sparring and joined them in the shade. "Had enough already?" Sango asked, watching Isis stretch herself. "We'd go on for another hour…" replied Shadow, "But even immortals, like ourselves, deserve a break from training." Miroku couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. He then saw something soaring towards them in the sky. "Hey, isn't that Terios?" he wondered out loud.

Upon hearing his name, Isis looked up and glared as the male hedgebat landed before them. Not only that – a swarm of saimyoushou is seen not far away. "Damn! He's after me!" said Terios as he looked behind him; immediately stood up and used Chaos Blast to eliminate those poisonous insects. At the same time, Isis used Chaos Shield to protect them from being vapourized. After he was done, he turned to the others…and was suddenly tackled to the ground by his sister.

"Why won't you (beep) give up already?" she snarled, strangling him, "I'll (beep) kill you!" Terios was chocking in her grasp, but managed to say, "Wait…listen to me!" wheezing as she tightened her grip. "As of I'd fall for that!" she told him. Terios then kicked her away; Shadow held her back. "Dad, let go!" she shouted, struggling in her father's arms. "Hold it, Isis…" said the black hedgehog as his son coughed, "He's trying to say something." While Isis calmed down, Terios regained his breath and stood up. "I just escaped from Naraku's castle," explained the male hedgebat, "It turned out Naraku was planning to absorb me, Dad and Isis into himself in order to gain our ability to control the power of chaos…and if he's lucky, he'll even acquire immortality." Miroku supported that since he found out his true intentions, the saimyoushou was sent to silence him (or worse). Isis didn't seem to understand the sudden changes. "Whatever…this is probably _another_ little –" but was cut off as Kagome claimed, "No, he's telling the truth." The female hedgebat looked at her. The schoolgirl explained that his shikon fragment was once black when they first saw him – it wasn't anymore, and that's all the proof they got. Sensing that his daughter's completely calm, he released her. "Hey Dad…" greeted Terios as his father walked to him, "I didn't know you'd come here." Shadow smirked, remarking that he looks like the 'male version' of Isis (with a few differences) – both boys snickered at the thought. "Okay, Terios…" said Kouga as they glared at teach other, "Since you're on our side now…I'm gonna keep my eyes on you. I have no intention of trusting you…_yet_." Terios agreed, stating that he couldn't stand him _hitting on his sister_; Kouga sweatdropped, stunned by the fact he knew what he was trying to do. _First her Dad, and now him…then what, her mom?_ he thought disappointingly. "Does this usually happen to you?" Sango asked Isis. Shippou – who had been out on the ground for quite some time – finally woke up. "Relax, I'm used to it," replied the female hedgebat, who then proceeded to smile and pet Kirara as the kitten rubbed herself on her leg. The kitsune looked at the sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain," he claimed – and sure enough, cold little droplets poured onto the group. "You and your big mouth," remarked Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes. Shippou sweatdropped in embarrassment.


	11. Switching Sides

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 11: Switching Sides**

As they ran into the nearest cave for shelter, they had no idea that _someone_ was watching them from the shadows. _Why are __you__ still here?_ he wondered as he followed his silently.

Meanwhile…Isis giggled as Inuyasha and Kouga shook themselves dry, sending droplets of water in all directions. "Oh…sorry," apologized the wolf youkai as he watched Terios flap his black-and-red wings to 'blow-dry' his soaked sister. Inuyasha was busy scratching himself when he recognized a certain youkai entering the cave.

"Sesshoumaru?" he asked as he stopped scratching himself, "What are you doing here?" Shadow looked at him and smirked. "Probably because he doesn't want his 'fluffy scarf' to get soaked in the rain," he mocked. "Haha, very funny," Sesshoumaru sarcastically replied. He then looked at him and said, "I thought your plan was to 'find your two hedgebats and go home'…changed your mind, Shadow?" Inuyasha suddenly noticed a connection between the two. "Wait a sec…you know my brother?" he asked. Shadow said he ran into him a few days ago. "Sesshoumaru," he addressed him as he folded his arms, "I would've gone home already. The only problem is: _I_ _can't_." Shippou got curious. "Why not?" he asked, "I f you came here yourself, can't you go back the same way?" Isis said it was 'easier said than done'. Mimicking her father and leaning against the wall, she added, "In order to teleport from one place to another, a _Chaos Emerald_ is required." Shippou didn't understand, looking confused by the second. "'Chaos Emerald'?" asked Kagome, "Is that some sort of magical gem, just like the _shikon no tama_?" Isis said it could be similar to that. "That gem is highly important back in my world; it can be used to teleport, freeze time, and even power up certain machines," explained Isis. "It can also boost our abilities…" continued Terios, "Well, in Dad's case. Isis and I don't use it that much." Sango was amazed, asking if it's really that powerful – Shadow nodded in approval. "Interesting," she commented. Sesshoumaru looked at Terios. "You…aren't you the hedgebat who had sided with Naraku?" he asked, suspicious to see him among his brother's group. The male hedgebat glared at him, "What's it to you?" he replied, "_And_ I'm no longer Naraku's –" but was unable to finish speaking when he yelped; placing his hand over his heart, he collapsed onto his knees as pain throbbed within him. "Terios, what's wrong?" asked a worried Shadow as he rushed and knelt next to his son. "I…" his son replied with difficulty, "I don't know!" and growled as the pain worsened.

Before Isis could even move from her spot, the shikon fragment suddenly _ripped_ itself out of Terios' chest, its pure white glow rapidly changing to black as it floated in mid-air. "Isis, look out!" shouted Miroku, but it was too late! The shikon fragment zoomed straight to Isis and _embedded_ itself into her heart; she felt herself being pushed back by some force, knocking herself unconscious as her head hit the cave wall. Terios, meanwhile, had turned back into a 3-month-old baby hedgebat, wailing in Shadow's arms as he picked him up.

Comforting him, Shadow whispered, "Ssh…it's okay, Daddy's here." Kagome used a Band-Aid on Terios's wound; stopped him from crying. Shadow thanked her. "Isis?" asked Kouga as he shook the unconscious hedgebat, "Isis, say something." Miroku looked at Kouga, asking if she's alright. Sango checked her pulse, confirming that she's still alive. As the hedgebat slowly sat up, she asked, "Isis, are you –" but was silenced a bit too suddenly. "Stay away from me!" growled Isis in a demon-like voice as her red highlights disappeared into her black fur. Shadow instantly recognized the change his daughter's going through. "Guys, move away!" he shouted, "Now!" Isis growled like a rabid dog, shutting her eyes. "What's going on?" demanded Sango as they all backed away from her; watched as the hedgebat's claws extended from her fingertips and her canines grow into large fangs, overlapping her lower lip. Terios whimpered in Shadow's arms. Miroku stood transfixed as the hedgebat's wings grew twice their original size; metal formed on its tips. Isis snickered evilly as soon as her transformation finally stopped. "Who would've thought that a single shikon fragment has the _same power_ as seven Chaos Emeralds?" she asked in the same demon-like voice, revealing her purple-and-red eyes as she stood up; a purple 'fiery' aura surrounded her. "The dark energy pulsing through my veins…_it feels great_!" she added, laughing evilly. "Isis, is that you?" asked Shippou as he hid behind Kagome. "It's not her…" Shadow answered, "It's her _other self_ – Dark Demon Isis." Shippou looked at the black hedgehog, shocked by what he had just called her. "Thanks to that _puny hedgebat_," replied the monster before them, I have returned – the shikon fragment's power was too much for her to handle." Shadow glared at her. "Don't look at me like that…" she told him, "Isis is still around _somewhere_." Miroku demanded, "What have you done to her?" and was suddenly severely injured with _Dark Chaos Spear_; the hedgebat smirked as he smashes into a cave wall. "Miroku!" screamed Sango, running to him as he groaned quietly. "I'll stop her," said Sesshoumaru, cracking his knuckles. "Sesshoumaru, don't!" shouted Shadow.

Too late! Dark Demon Isis disappeared from his path, leaving Sesshoumaru confused as he looked around for her…and then got tackled from behind as she reappears; he could feel her claws dig into his skin and drain out his energy. Just as she was about to finish him off, Inuyasha kicked her away and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. "You'll pay for that!" screamed Darn Demon Isis as she stood up and flew away into the dark sky. The last thing Kouga could see was the light from her purple aura disappearing in the rain. He then looked at the others: Shadow's trying to comfort his wailing son while Kagome and Sango nursed Miroku's injuries; Sesshoumaru is wincing quietly as he lay on his side, weakened from Dark Demon Isis' power. "She really is a monster," mumbled Inuyasha. Kouga silently agreed.

Meanwhile… "Naraku, she's here…" said Kagura as Dark Demon Isis walked up to them, smiling evilly. "Changed your mind, Isis?" asked Naraku, watching her detransform and kneel before him. "I'm at your service, Master Naraku," said Isis. Satisfied with his new addition, Naraku snickered as he thought of a new plan.


	12. New Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 12: New Plans**

For several days, Kouga and Shadow searched high and low for Isis, but to no avail. Even though Sesshoumaru helped out, her scent had already disappeared.

"For someone like her, she could hide pretty well," said Miroku as the search party returned. "Tell me about it," said Kouga, "Even the villagers have no clue about a dark demon hedgebat being seen anywhere around here." Sango said otherwise, sharing her information about some passer-bys talking about her. Terios squealed happily in Kagome's arms – she was babysitting him. "They said they saw 'a youkai surrounded by a purple flame' somewhere near the forest," explained Sango. Kouga groaned, saying that could be anywhere since most of this country is mainly forest. "Might as well take a break," said Shadow, walking over to Kagome. His son smiled and reached out to him. "He misses his Daddy!" Shadow laughed; Kagome giggled. "He's been mumbling all day…" giggled Kagome as he stroked and carried him, "Sounded like 'baby talk'." Inuyasha remarked, "Well, what do you expect? He's a baby, of course!" and – yes, you guessed it – he crashed to the ground as soon as Kagome called out the usual two words. It was then that Sesshoumaru sniffed something familiar in the air. "Isis's perfume?" he asked, turning to the direction of the scent, saying it was getting stronger. Just then, the yellow glow of Chaos Spear is seen not far off – and heading straight for them. "Incoming!" yelled the black hedgehog, causing everyone to dodge at the last second.

"Long time to see," said Isis as she landed before them, sneering at her father. Not far behind her were Naraku and Kagura, as well as an army of saimyoushou and youkai.

"Isis, how could you?" demanded Kouga, only to hear her evil laughter as a reply. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku. "What the (beep) do you want this time?" the hanyou asked angrily. "Hold your tongue, Inuyasha," said his brother, secretly wondering what his next move might be. Naraku ignored them and looked at Shadow. "You're daughter's very reliable," he commented, "She even found these _gems_ without any difficulty." And with that, Kagura showed them a pair of colourful gems. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. "Chaos Emeralds?" he exclaimed, watching them turn black as they floated around his daughter. "Where did you get those?" demanded Shippou, immediately hiding behind Inuyasha as she growled at him. Kagome noticed something else – _three_ black shikon fragments were embedded into the hedgebat's heart. "Compliments of Master Naraku," said Isis, "As a result, my strength _and_ speed had increased due to their unimaginable power. And with the Chaos Emeralds within my grasp…" she paused, snickering evilly, "_I'm unstoppable_!" As she laughed evilly along with Naraku and Kagura, an enraged Shadow yelled, "We'll see about that!" Kagura didn't seem fazed by his threat. "Oh really?" she asked. Isis suddenly snapped her fingers – the saimyoushou and the youkai charged right at them.

As soon as Inuyasha and company engaged themselves in a heated battle against the youkai army, Naraku and the girls escaped. Suddenly realizing it was a distraction, Miroku quickly undid the seal and used Wind Tunnel, absorbing the entire youkai army. "Don't...worry about me," he said as the saimyoushou's poison flowed through his veins, "Catch them while you still can!" and fainted into Sango's arms. Kouga and Sesshoumaru began to chase them…but were stopped as a cloud of miasma blocked their path. _Damn it! They're gone! _Kouga screamed mentally, growling in anger. "They won't escape that easily next time," mumbled Sesshoumaru.

Later that night…at the nearest village. While Miroku and Terios were fast asleep in a quiet corner of the hut, the others held a heated discussion.

"There must be a way to stop them!" began Inuyasha. "But how?" countered his brother, "We don't even know their location." Shadow suggested they could try finding the remaining Chaos Emeralds before Isis does. "I can handle that…but there's just one problem," he pointed out. "What do you mean?" asked Sango, "As long as she doesn't have all the gems, you can –" but Shadow shook his head – that wasn't it. "The _real_ problem is getting the dark energy out of Isis," he said, sighing as he continued, "That was the cause of Mona's death the last time it happened." Kagome thought for a while. "If I could purify the shikon fragments, will it work?" she suggested. "It will, but barely – the dark chaos energy will easily replace the shikon fragment's power," explained Shadow, "As long as she has those Chaos Emeralds, the energy she receives is _endless_." Kouga understood, saying that both the shikon fragments and the Chaos Emeralds must be taken away in order to neutralize her. "And _how_ are we supposed to do that?" asked a frowning Shippou. Sesshoumaru thought for some time, pointing out that her current agility will make it impossible for them to simply snatch the said items. "Hmm…that _might_ work," said Sango, "If we could somehow distract her." Kagome smiled. "Sango, you're a genius!" she exclaimed. Sango looked at her, raising an eyebrow. The schoolgirl turned to Shadow. "Isis is half-bat, right?" she pointed out, earning a nod from the hedgehog, "And bats have a sensitive sense of hearing, so that means –" Shippou chimed in by claiming a _really_ loud noise would be enough to put the hedgebat off, followed by Kouga saying the 'gems' could be _easily_ taken away while one of them holds her down, and finally Inuyasha suggested she would be defenseless while Kagome purifies the shikon fragments. Snapping his fingers, he shouted excitedly, "That'll be so –" but was interrupted by Terios, who started crying due to the sudden increase in volume. "Oops…" he mumbled as he sweatdropped. Miroku woke up as well, wondering what was happening at the moment. Shadow walked over and comforted his wailing son. "Nice work, dog-turd," said Kouga, rolling his eyes, "You woke up the baby." The hanyou glared at him. "Hey, I did say 'sorry'!" he claimed. "No, you didn't!" countered Shippou. Inuyasha then picked up the kitsune by the tail and the two kept arguing for a while. "You guys shut up and _sit_!" called out Kagome, forcing Inuyasha to crash and release Shippou in the process. "Serves you right," Sesshoumaru mumbled, earning a growl from his brother.


	13. Backfired Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 13: Backfired Plans**

Next day…Shadow, Inuyasha and Kouga left early in the morning to search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. They only managed to find three of them when Inuyasha and Kouga picked up the smell of burning materials. The moment they raced back to the village, everything was already in flames – the village had been attacked while they were away. Just when they thought it was too late, an all-too-familiar voice called out to them from under a pile of rubble.

"Guys, get me outta here!" yelled Terios in his 16-year-old voice, and the trio quickly removed the pile of rubble; the hedgebat got up and stretched his cramped body. "Whew…thought I was a goner back there," he said. "What happened to the others? And why are you left behind?" asked Inuyasha, although he felt like asking a lot more questions than that. "First question: They were kidnapped by Isis – no one was able to fight her off," replied Terios, sighing as he continued, "As for the second question: Kagome used her shikon fragments on me before they were kidnapped." He further told them that he was hiding the whole time, so he witnessed his sister's destructive power at this point. "You mean _she did all this_?" asked a shocked Kouga, knowing it looks worse than it sounds. "Terios, do you know where she went?" asked Shadow. His son replied, "I dunno…but I can sense an evil presence." His shikon fragments began to glow brightly. "By the way Dad…who are those two?" he asked. Inuyasha got confused. "Huh? You don't remember?" he asked; Terios shook his head. "Then how come you know your sister and Kagome?" Inuyasha pressed on. Shadow told him that since he was given the shikon fragments before the attack, anything he had been through when he had them the first time doesn't exist in his memory anymore. "Anyway, whoever you guys are," said Terios, " I can teleport to where my sister is." Kouga impatiently yelled, "Then what are we waiting for?"

With their time running out, Shadow and Terios opened a portal using Chaos Control; the boys jumped in and found themselves in a dark corridor. They haven't gone quite far when they stepped into a trap – a barbed net fell from above. "I knew you'd drop by," said Isis as she stepped out of the shadows, "And you're all just in time," and dragged the net along the floor, ignoring the prisoners' futile attempts to release themselves.

Minutes later…Inuyasha and the gang were chained to the walls in a large room; Shadow and Terios were held down by chains on the floor, glaring at Isis as she stood before them. "Looks like it's 'game over' for you," mocked Isis as all the 7 Chaos Emeralds – all glowing black – surrounded her. Naraku and Kagura walked into the room.

"You did very well, Isis," Naraku commented as he smiled evilly, earning a smirk from her. "I can't believe I trusted you!" mumbled Kouga as he dangled helplessly on his set of chains. "That's _your_ loss," said Isis as she walked towards him; flew up till they met eye-to-eye, "You were too stubborn to leave me." She then leaned closer and whispered into his ear, inaudible to everyone else; Kouga gasped in shock. "Isis, you can 'play' with him later," said Naraku, more interested in what she could do now that she is in possession of all the 'gems'. Isis snickered as the Chaos Emeralds float faster around her. "No! Don't do it!" begged her brother, "You'll kill us all!" She silenced him with a weak Chaos Spear, but he still yelped as pain singed through him for a second. Kagura smirked. "Just shut up and watch," she said, "Oh wait…you won't be alive to see the results!" and laughed as she thought of what they would be going through. Hoping to bring her back, Shippou whimpered, "Isis, you're our friend, right?" He was answered by a simple glare from her. "Don't hurt me," he whimpered pitifully. "Your energy's too weak for me," Isis said to Shippou as she walked towards Inuyasha, "I prefer _stronger_ victims." Suddenly aware of what she might – or is going – to do, the hanyou struggled in his restraints. "No! Stay away!" he stuttered, watching her 'tap in' to her demon form. "Leave him alone!" begged a frightened Kagome. But Demon Isis showed no mercy as Inuyasha screamed in excruciating pain as she drained his energy. "Inuyasha!" screamed the schoolgirl as she watched. Luck was on his side – having his demon side sapped completely, human Inuyasha pants heavily, thankful he's still alive. "Hmph…your human side saved you," said Naraku, "I'm not surprised." He then turned to Isis, who was just turning into her dark demon form. "Had enough?" he asked her. "I just need a little more…" she replied in her demonic voice; turning to Shadow, she laughed evilly. Miroku and Sango shouted as they struggled at the same time, "Isis, don't! Not your father! No!"

Isis ignored them and continued to move towards Shadow; her claws gave off a dark purple glow as she walked closer. "Relax," she said, "This will only hurt a bit." Her claws moved closer, the purple glow intensified each second…and then she swiftly turned towards Naraku and Kagura, blasting them away with Dark Chaos Spear! "You guys get outta here!" she shouted as she slashed as the prisoners' chains, "I'll handle this!" Just then, Naraku and Kagura reappeared, glaring furiously at Isis. "You _traitor_…" growled Naraku as he locked his eyes onto the dark demon hedgebat, "You set us up!" and earned an evil smirk from her as an answer. "The castle's tearing apart!" shouted Sesshoumaru as it began to crumble around them; Kouga knows what had caused it. "_I've rigged the entire castle with bombs_," she whispered earlier, "_You'd better get out while you still can_." Even though that meant leaving without her, Kouga led the entire group out of the castle via a portal she had prepared. "I'll make sure you're not getting outta here alive," said Isis as she faced her two opponents. Kouga looked at her one last time and jumped into the portal as it closed.

Seconds later, back on the ground…everyone watched as the castle burst into flames and crumble in the sky, a shower of fire and debris raining down to the ground. Inuyasha [still in human form] said, "Isis…she's still in there," making Kouga worry about her. "She'll make it," assured Shadow, "She always does." As if to prove it, a familiar-looking object is seen floating in the sky, heading straight towards them. Upon closer inspection, Isis had already detransformed and the Chaos Emeralds regained their original colours; the shikon fragments were already taken out and held in the unconscious hedgebat's left hand as she collapsed onto the soft grass before them. As Kagome took the glowing white shikon fragments, Kouga held Isis in his arms. "Isis, say something! Anything!" he pleaded. "She's…_gone_," said Miroku as he checked her pulse, but failed to feel anything. "But…" mumbled Sango, "I thought she said she's immortal." Just when they thought she had died saving them, Isis coughed and said, "It's true, I was born that way," and giggled when she saw Kouga's tears. With Naraku and Kagura's disappearance from this world, our heroes could finally rest.


	14. Going Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Hedgebat**

**Chapter 14: Going Home**

The next day…Inuyasha [who regained his youkai powers just recently] was sitting on a tree branch was Kagome played with Terios [who had the shikon fragments taken away] on the ground, tickling the 3-month-old baby hedgebat. Sango and Miroku were sitting and chatting alone at the river while Shadow and Sesshoumaru watched Shippou playing with Isis, who stopped when Kouga approached them.

"Shippou, could you excuse us?" asked Isis in a sweet tone; the kitsune agreed and ran off to play with Kagome. "Isis, do you _really_ have to go?" complained Kouga, "You can stay with me if you want." Isis knew this was coming. "Kouga, I know you don't want me to leave…" she replied, "But even if I stayed, things won't work out between us. After all, you're a youkai and I'm an immortal hedgebat; you'll die anytime but I'll live on as I am now – I'll _never_ die of old age." Kouga frowned, saying he doesn't care about that. Kneeling down to her height, he added, "You're more than a friend to me…you know that, don't you?" Isis sighed, sensing that he really wanted her to stay despite any disadvantages they'll come to. "Of course I do," she replied. "Tell you what…" she offered, "I'll try to come back and visit you whenever I have the chance." Petting him, she asked, "Till then, just be a good wolf, okay?" Pleased with the thought of seeing her again someday, Kouga smiled. "You can count on me!" he replied before the two laughed as they playfully wrestle each other on the grass.

And so, Shadow and his kids returned to their own dimension. "She's gone home," said Kouga as they watched the portal close, "But she'll come back someday." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, "That doesn't mean I'll let Kagome fall into your dirty paws!" and held her close as if to prove it. The wolf youkai chuckled as his comment, and then said [jokingly], "You might as well let her have a collar and leash so _you_ wouldn't run off," which resulted in a playful argument between them; the others are trying to control their laughter. As for Isis…well, let's just say she has a small souvenir of her trip in the other dimension – a picture of her new friends.

**The END!**


End file.
